


Bigger

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John introduces Rosie and Sherlock to s'mores with very different tactics and results.





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: S'mores  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

“When can I have some Da?”

“When you get bigger. Perhaps even this weekend; now let’s get you to bed.” John heard Sherlock tell Rosie.

Rosie was old enough to understand the trappings of Halloween now that it has started to become more of a thing to do. If all the cooing of those who saw her in school were any indication, she had looked absolutely adorable in her little bee costume. Still, there was not enough of the celebration in their area to justify trick-or-treating. John compromised by introducing her to the magic of melted marshmallow, dark chocolate, and graham crackers.

John had warned her she could only have one of the sweet treats. Being a typical child, and a Watson, she had thrown herself into a full on strop when she realized Papa meant it and would not make another for her. Worse she had earned a time out for her behavior. Sherlock knew it was his turn to play good Daddy when it was bath and bedtime.

Assured she was asleep for the night, Sherlock returned to his husband who sat with the last s’more that rested on his pants only clad lap.

“Care to have some Da?” John teased.

“When you get bigger.”

John spread his legs in evidence.

Sherlock grinned.

“Now let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
